


噩梦

by Tacia



Series: Every Little Thing [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:30:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tacia/pseuds/Tacia





	噩梦

JIM

一阵不规律地急促呼吸将McCoy从睡梦中惊醒。医生猛地睁开眼睛从床上坐起来发现四周一片漆黑。“电脑，灯光27%。”他悄声吩咐电脑。  
在微弱的灯光下McCoy环顾四周。在宿舍。这个认知让他短暂地松了半口气，还好不是在值班……  
但是另一种担心又浮现在脑海：这孩子不会在睡梦中也过敏了吧？McCoy有些焦躁地用手拔过乱糟糟的头发，同时走到床尾拎起了他的便携医疗箱。他快步地走过宿舍那不大的空间，来到Jim的床边，俯下身子仔细地观察Jim——谢天谢地，除了满脸的泪痕，Jim并未显示出有任何过敏的迹象。  
McCoy小心翼翼地伸出手去触碰Jim放在外面的胳膊，在他的手放在Jim胳膊上的一瞬间，Jim的眼睛睁开了，明亮又湿漉漉的蓝眼睛里满是警惕，他用极快地速度缩回了手，条件反射般的回了McCoy一句：“我很好，Bones。”

McCoy沉默地看着Jim的一举一动，不露痕迹地将手收回。“不，你不好孩子。我是医生，我很明白你好不好。”  
Jim有些可怜巴巴地扒着被单露出仍旧潮湿的脸庞，“我很好，Bones，真的。我想我只是有些压力过大。”  
压力过大？JAMES T KIRK？McCoy在心里默默地翻了个大白眼，带着探究的眼神继续盯了Jim几分钟。然后——  
“电脑，关灯。”  
床垫因为体重而下沉，背后传来令人安心的温暖，McCoy抱着蜷曲在被子里的Jim，手安慰地在被子上拍了拍。“一切会好的，Jim。”

==============================  
BONES

加了半个BETA班次的班，Jim带着一身的疲累回到了他和Bones的房间。最近Bones一直都睡得不太安稳。虽然Bones从来没当着他的面抱怨过什么，但是Jim知道，他的死带给了医生多大的阴影。自他从医疗湾治愈回到岗位后不知有多少次在他的离舰任务中只要Bones没和他一起出任务，Bones总是焦虑得整夜整夜睡不着。他也曾隐晦地提出了这件事，但是Bones总是抬出他的身份，告诉他，他需要的只是时间。

Jim在黑暗中回到床上，他并没有让电脑投出一丝微光，他知道Bones对光线有多敏感。Jim掀起被子轻轻地滑了进去 ，然后他发现Bones一反常态地缩成一团靠着墙。Jim有些担心地靠近Bones，却意外地发现Bones正在发抖。瞬间，痛苦和内疚一瞬间席卷了Jim，在他不长的人生中，Jim知道这意味着什么。

“嘿，Bones，醒醒，我很好，我在这里，在你身边。”带着不由分说的坚定，Jim将缩成一团的Bones拽进了自己有力地怀抱。“我活着，你救了我，我在你身边。” Jim一遍又一遍的重复着这些话语，将不含任何情欲的吻印在Bones冰冷又湿润的脸上和颈部。Bones的泪水沾湿了他的睡衣，冰冷湿润的布料却带给Jim有如强酸一般的烧灼感。Jim停止了说话，代之以更有力地拥抱和体温无声地告诉Bones他还在他身边，就像以前在学院时期Bones对他做的那样，用温柔地吻和在他背上轻拍安抚着Bones。听着Bones逐渐平复的呼吸声，Jim与他相拥而眠。


End file.
